


His last "I love you"

by chiibi_chan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Character Death, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Short One Shot, SunaOsa Week (Haikyuu!!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiibi_chan/pseuds/chiibi_chan
Summary: #SunaOsaWeek Day 2 - First/Last
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	His last "I love you"

Whenever Suna isn't busy with intense practices for his Division 1 team, he'd always make the time to come by Onigiri Miya so he can see Osamu. He had always loved visiting during work hours to watch Osamu do his thing, as he knew it was one of the very few things Osamu has a huge heart for, making his eyes light up every time and putting the softest of smiles on his face. Suna always loved seeing this wholesome side of him, one he doesn't show very often in public. Suna would always stay until closing hours so that he could walk home his beloved boyfriend.

"Hey, you still able to make it to my game on Saturday?" Suna asks. "Yeah, M' pretty sure I'll be able to make it. I'll be closing the shop early so that I can make it on time. Need to reserve my front row seat, after all." Osamu replies with a chuckle. "Heh, I better hear your cheers for me loud and clear then. I'll be looking around for you" Suna adds with a smile. "Oh, you bet yer ass I'll be cheering ya on. I'll be the loudest in the whole damn crowd. I'm yer number 1 fan, after all." Osamu replies again, confidently and wholeheartedly. "You sure are." Suna says, before giving him a tender but passionate kiss on his lips. "I better get going now, it's already late and I'm freezing out here." "Yeah, I agree. Have a safe trip home, Rin, an' goodnight. See you Saturday. Love ya." "Love you too. See you then, goodnight" Suna responds, then makes his way towards the train station.

It is now Saturday, the day of the game and Suna's arrived at the stadium. Osamu's getting ready to close shop early as he said, when he receives a text message from Suna. >"Hey, you getting ready to leave? You remember which stadium, correct?" >>"I sure do. I made sure to write it down 'case I forgot." Osamu replies. >>>"Great. I better hear your cheering over everyone else's like you said." Suna replies back. >>>>"Don't you worry, that's a promise. ;) See ya soon." He puts his phone away and heads out the door, then making his way to his apartment since he'll be driving to the stadium by car.

The game's minutes away from officially starting and Suna's quite nervous this time around, surprisingly. Maybe it's just cause his boyfriend will be watching him for the first time in a while. He always wants to make a good impression on Osamu, even if he's constantly reminded by him that he could care less about that sort of thing. He loves Suna in every aspect, flaws and all. Still, Suna can't help but want to do his very best for his boyfriend. 

Before long, a buzzer rings, notifying that it's time to get out on the court. As he's walking down the corridor leading towards the gymnasium, Suna can hear the silent cheers and squees getting louder and louder. Damn, this is quite the crowd. But he is confident he'll be able to spot Osamu, waiting for him somewhere in a front row spectator seat like he promised.

As he makes his appearance on the court, he immediately looks around for Osamu. He scans the front rows over and over, unsuccessful in finding him. "Hmm, maybe he just got stuck in some traffic and is running a little late. I see a few seats still open. You better make it here soon Osamu, before your spot is taken" Suna thinks to himself before starting his warmups.

A few minutes after warming up the teams get ready to play, and the players take up their positions. The match begins. Suna is looking closely for Osamu as he tries his best to simultaneously focus on the game. During timeouts he can't help but scan the front rows again to see if Osamu just made it alright. "...He's still not here? We're already in the second half of the game..." Suna thinks to himself once more, becoming a little worried. "I really hope you're okay, Osamu."

With the game over and his team winning 2-1, Suna decides to just text Osamu afterwards since it'd be easier instead of looking for him through the thousands of people exiting the gym. >"Hey, I wasn't able to spot you anywhere so I'm just wondering if you're alright. What happened? You end up not feeling well or something? We won, 2-1 by the way. Easy victory. Hoping to see you in a bit if you can still make it" he texts, with no read message indicator or reply after a few minutes, like usual. "Huh...I suppose I'll try messaging Atsumu then and see if he was in touch with Osamu at all today." >"Hey Atsumu, it's Rintarou. Have you heard from Osamu at all? He was supposed to come to my game today but never showed" he sends, pacing back and forth anxiously while waiting for a reply, hoping that it's simply nothing.

His phone buzzes with one reply back from Atsumu a minute later. He quickly unlocks his phone to read the message. >>"Suna... I'm so sorry, but... apparently 'Samu got into a bad car accident. I just received word now from my 'Ma. He's being taken to a nearby hospital right now, but the paramedics say he's in critical condition..." "Which hospital?!" Suna responds at the speed of light. He makes his way to the location Atsumu gives him.

"Oh my god... it's all my fault. It's all my fault... I shouldn't have made it seem like I was rushing him... that wasn't my intention" the thoughts scrambling around and repeating inside Suna's head over and over as he sprints, feeling highly at fault. "Please be okay, please be okay..." He's exerting large amounts of stamina that he doesn't normally have, even during volleyball games. His adrenaline is pumping and he's in such a rush to get to Osamu, hoping, _praying_ that he's gonna make it.

He finally arrives at the hospital. "Which room?!" Suna says hurriedly the moment he enters the building, the receptionist looking at him in confusion. "Which room is Osamu Miya staying in?!" he asks once more in a more slow but unsteady tone. "Room 302... wait!" she says before Suna begins darting towards the elevator. "302... 302... third floor" he thinks to himself as he pushes the floor button.

As soon as the elevator door opens, Suna darts towards Osamu's room. He arrives and slams open the door to see a couple of nurses standing beside Osamu's bedside. "Is he... is he..." Suna says with a weak tone in his voice. "I'm sorry.... but you didn't make it in time. His vitals went flat just a few moments ago..." the nurse says steadily and respectfully.

He refuses to accept what he just heard. He begins to approach Osamu's bed slowly, tears beginning to well up in his eyes at the sight. The moment he's close enough to grab Osamu's hand is when he completely breaks down. "I'm... so sorry Osamu... I'm so sorry... you never needed to rush anything when it came to me. You know I'd always understand no matter the circumstance... that's what I'd always tell you" he says to Osamu's lifeless body in front of him, even though he knows he can't hear him anymore. "You... your well-being... your safety... everything about you mattered so much to me. I'm not blaming you, though I'd wish you listened to me a little more often. Then... you'd still be with me, this very moment, not in this room but at the stadium. We could have lived out our days together like we promised. And I would be able to kiss you and hug you and continue telling you how much I loved you every single day, as you would do for me" Suna continues, crying into Osamu's warmth-fading hand. "I know you can't hear me but... I still want to tell you. One last time. Before I'm not able to see you again. Osamu, I love you... I love you with all of my heart. Forever and always. Since the day I met you."

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at writing. I know it's not amazing but hopefully it wasn't mediocre. I'm sorry if it was, though. ,-,   
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
